Xandar
Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance Paladin Once a fervent protector of the Light, Xandar was slain in an effort to protect his younger brother in Stratholme and claimed by the Lich King to become a Death Knight. Xandar is considered to be one of the more respectful and respectable Death Knights that broke their hold from the Lich King, Arthas. His personality derives from his time as a Paladin; carefree, honorable, and fervent in his duties, as well as respectful to those, even if they are vile to him. Personal History Adopted After Birth Xandar, and his brother Xavier, was born several years following the end of the Second War in the newly-rebuilt Stratholme in northern Lordaeron. After birth, however, his parents had left them on the steps of a blacksmith's foyer. They were taken in by the renown Dwarven Blacksmith, Delric Ironhammer, and were raised all through childhood. The Blacksmith Becomes the Paladin Xandar eventually took up his foster father's craft until the age of 18, where a certain event caused him to be recognized by the Order of the Silver Hand. Almost five years before the outbreak of the Plague and the beginning of the Third War, Xandar was inducted into the holy order as a Paladin, serving the Light diligently. The Company Officer When Xandar turned 21, he was given full command of the 18th Royal Lordaeron Infantry Company, known as the most laughable excuse of a military unit in all of the Alliance. When under the hand of Xandar, the 18th quickly rose from a number of 38 drunkard soldiers to a fully functional fighting unit of over 230 men and women, causing it to become one of the most elite fighting groups of the Alliance military. Witness to the Culling Imprisonment and Escape Run for the South Letter from the Argent Dawn Chosen by the Lich King Working for Redemption Personal Life Brotherly Bond From birth, the bond Xandar had with his brother was special. They were always together for every moment of every day. When Xandar was married to his beautiful wife, Thisaya, Xavier was there for him. However, the bond only lasted until the Culling. Under cover of the other escaping refugees, Xavier escaped the city under Xandar's nose, leaving without a trace. For the eight years after the war ended, Xandar had endlessly searched for his younger brother in hopes to be reunited. Marriage Three years before the outbreak of the Third War, Xandar had a prompt relationship with a woman named Thisaya Gracehart, a native of Southshore. When Xandar was stationed there, they began an affair; Xandar had often shirked his duties just to be with Thisaya. Their three month relationship took a step further when he finally--at last--proposed to her. They were married in the Church of the Light, in Lordaeron. She gave him three daughters--all three he had loved as much as his wife. When it was time for Xandar to return to his new post, he left her and their children in Andorhal. During the course of the Third War, he had sent letters constantly to his family. When he returned to Andorhal, however, he found it in ruins. He discovered his entire family slain by the Scourge. Relatives and Family Xavier Highfist - Xavier is Xandar's only-known blood-brother, a self-taught Magus that was never accepted into the Kirin Tor. After discovering their family's true history, Xavier adopted his real family name. When Xandar went into the ruins of Stratholme to rescue Xavier, the young Magus was close to discovering the truth of his real family until the Lich King came along with legions of Scourge. Xavier was killed while Xandar was taken to Acherus, tortured and maimed to become one of the Lich King's most powerful weapons. Xavier was raised to serve as a Cultist of the Damned. Gedric Stormdragon - Xandar's Paladin mentor prior and during the Third War. Gedric served as a sort-of Father Figure to Xandar. The old Paladin died during the Battle of Andorhal, protecting the last of the town's citizens as they escaped the battle of the Scourge. Xandar, in honor of his mentor, adopted the name of Stormdragon to carry on his legacy. Delric Ironhammer - Delric Ironhammer was a renown blacksmith in Stratholme that raised Xandar and Xavier from near-birth. Delric's previous life is not well-known to his foster-children, but he's only let on that he was a former Rifleman of Ironforge and served, somewhat, in the battle of Grim Batol. Darrus Highfist - A noble of Stratholme and the true father of Xandar and Xavier. Married to Kathryn Highfist, when their children were born they had come to the abrupt decision that they were not fit to raise their own sons, so they placed them on the doorstep to the known Dwarven blacksmith, Delric Ironhammer.